


After the Battle

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Remus contemplates his future.





	After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Eight prompt(s) used: It took you forever to notice me…I wondered if I was invisible  
> Word Prompts: pineapple, piercing, portkey  
> Pairing: Remus/Severus  
> Kink: hand job
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

After the Battle

~

“Lupin, there you are.” 

Remus leaned back on his elbows and watched as Snape settled gingerly beside him on what remained of the Astronomy Tower lookout point. “Here I am,” he agreed. “Were you looking for me?” 

“Not me. Potter.” Snape sighed, scanning the horizon. “What a mess.” 

“At least we all lived,” said Remus, watching him. “I had my doubts there for a while. You look tired.” 

Snape glanced over at him. “Oh, you think?” he said, tone dry. “Being a double agent and having to dodge hexes from both sides during a battle does take its toll. Not to mention trying to organise the clean-up efforts afterwards.” 

Remus inclined his head. “Fair point.” 

Snape, reaching into his robes, pulled out a pack of cigarettes. “Fag?” he said, offering one to Remus. 

Remus nodded. “Thanks.”

They both lit up, then sat in silence and watched as students and staff, parents and elves, Aurors and — well, Remus wasn’t sure he could call the Malfoys Death Eaters anymore seeing as they had betrayed Voldemort at the last minute, thus allowing Harry to end the creature and save the day — _others_ laboured to clean and repair the school and its environs. Every few minutes, a Portkey would deposit someone on the grounds, and they would look around, get their bearings, and set to work.

“What are you going to do now?” asked Snape. 

Remus shrugged. “I’m not sure, really. Why?” 

“Would you consider a position here at Hogwarts?” 

Remus blinked. “I…hadn’t thought about it. I didn’t think I had the luxury of contemplating a future, so I hadn’t dared think beyond this moment, to be honest.”

Snape looked at him, eyes piercing. “Start thinking about it, Lupin. According to some, you were the best Defence professor we’ve had.” 

“Harry?” At Snape’s nod, Remus snorted. “I’m still a werewolf. Parents would never agree—”

“You’re a hero.” Snape took a deep drag of his cigarette. “At this point, they would forgive you anything.” He smirked. “Look at me. I fully expected to be dragged off in chains to Azkaban, but instead I’m being retained as Headmaster _and_ I’m actually being considered for an Order of Merlin. Me! And all because Potter vouched for me.” 

“Harry’s influence will wear off eventually,” Remus said. 

“Oh, no doubt,” agreed Snape. “Which is why you should make your decision quickly.” 

“I…” Remus shook his head. “I’m not sure why I’m hesitating. It’s not as if I have a lot of other prospects. Yes, I’d like to resume the Defence position.” 

“Very well.” Tossing his cigarette stub into the air, Snape Banished it with a flick of his hand. “Welcome to the staff, Lupin.” 

He held out his hand, and Remus shook it. A spark of awareness ran up his arm and he squeezed Snape’s hand. “You know,” he murmured, “when we were kids, for the longest time I wondered if I was invisible to you. But then—” 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Then?” 

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten that night.” Remus smiled as colour bloomed over Snape’s cheeks. “I didn’t think so. I certainly had fun.” 

“We were kids,” Snape muttered. “And there was alcohol involved.” 

“This is true.” Snape didn’t seem inclined to reclaim his hand, so Remus clung to it, leaning close. “I should tell you, though, I’m too old now for drunken fumbling in a closet. Hand jobs are nice enough, but these days I need a bed, and I like to do things…properly.” 

Snape swallowed. “Are you…propositioning me?”

“Yes.” Remus grinned, releasing his hand. “Well spotted.” 

Snape huffed. “I could rescind the job offer.” 

“You could. Are you going to?” 

Snape uncoiled from his seated position, standing tall. “No.” He smirked. “I’m also too old for drunken groping. If we do anything, it will be well a thought out, mutually satisfying sharing of pleasure.” 

_Fuck, yes._ Licking his lips, Remus rose to his feet and held out his hand. “Agreed. Shake on it?” 

As they shook hands, Remus pulled him in, pressing a kiss to his mouth. Oddly, Snape tasted of pineapple and spices. Deepening the kiss, Remus explored Snape’s mouth thoroughly. After a few moments, Snape started taking control of the kiss. Reluctantly, Remus pulled away. “Dinner?” he murmured.

Clearing his throat, Snape inclined his head. “Seven. My quarters. They are…adequately restored.” 

“I’ll be there.” Remus exhaled. “Now, I’d best find Harry.” 

Nodding, Snape spun on his heel and walked away, robes flaring behind him. Grinning, Remus went in search of Harry. Looked like he had a future after all. 

~


End file.
